


Skeleton

by your_time_is_ticking



Category: Miraculous lady bug - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_time_is_ticking/pseuds/your_time_is_ticking
Summary: Of all the things that were on adriens bucket list, finding out his best friend was a serial killer wasn't it.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Adrien saw a dead body was in marinette dupain chengs refrigerator. Or at least part of a body part, a severed head to be specific.

 

Naturally any sane human would have ran away screaming out the door.  
Adrien was not a sane human.  
Nor did he posses the characteristics of an every day sane normal teenage boy.

Her little hobby actually helped out with some of the things on his to do list.

He always thought living abroad would be boring but things were getting insanely interesting.

**. .  .**

If you asked marinette 2 years beforehand if she ever thought this was in her future, she would have laughed in your face. But that was when she was a bakers daughter and still lived in France.

That was before she met Chloe. 

                           

**2 months before**

When she entered the room she noticed two things. That this room was bigger then her whole home and that world war 3 was in session.

"-how funny coming from the boy who looks like he skinned a teenage mutant turtle and decided to make it an outfit" the blond screamed across the room

"Oh how original and clever ! One might  think you would have an actual functioning brain in there !" said the boy

my suitcase clattered against the floor and all eyes found their way to me.

The boy smiled "greetings earthling!"

"Oh um hi" 

he took my bag ( ignoring my protests) and carried it  to a huge bed on the right side of the room. 

The blonde flooped onto her bed and yelled into her pillow. 

"Chloe can you just get over it?" Said the girl folding her clothing in the front of the room

" no I can't get over it. This was supposed to be the year I got a room to myself. And I will get exactly that. Even if  I have to burn your asses to the stake"

as they continued to bicker the boy faced me and smiled " Hi I'm Nino and the really gorgeous girl behind you is your roommate Alya and also my future wife" 

" interesting"

" she just doesn't now it yet. One of these days those playlists and magic foot rubs I give her are going to capture her heart"

that got him a pillow thrown at him

" see it's working !!" He laughed 

" Nino when are you going to realize that no matter how many trey songz and usher you put on that thing, it still wouldn't make someone crazy enough to actively want to be in a relationship with you" said chloe 

He smiled at me " ignore the Beast. I know how confused you must be-their was a sorcerer walking around Sesame Street and that is how you got the demented big bird that you see before you" 

She clutched her yellow feathered jacket protectively "watch your mouth, this coat cost more than your life" and with that she walked out of the room

Alya smiled as she put away the last of her stuff " she finally decided to leave gods bless. This is going to be a long year"

marinette felt out of place as she slowly walked over and assessed her.

" are we going to start arguing about clothing ? I honestly don't have the time or the self esteem for that, unless we're talking about heroes in latex"

After what seemed like forever a grin formed on her face.

"What ?"

"oh nothing" she said as she pulled her arm towards the door "just that we're going to be best friends. And because of that I've decided to show you around sc-ALIX seriously ? Do you want Mrs. Lisa to suspend you again ? No skateboarding in the dorms" 

"You haven't heard ?!" the pink haired girl said as she continued down the hall with an athletic boy racing her 

"Ding dong the Bitch is gone" the boy yelled 

alya stood there in shock before turning to a senior "what do they mean by that ? What happened to Mrs. Lisa ?"

"She died in the 1/15 attack"

marinettes body turned cold

"wait what are you serious ? She was in France ?" Said another girl 

she could hear screams echoing against the walls

"this wasn't in France. It happened right here in Virginia. Ladybug and chat noir moved and naturally brought trouble  with them"

so many people asking for help and the feeling of carelessness she had felt.

"if anything this just only proves why super heroes are dangerous. People being able to control them to fufill their agenda should be causing us more panic"

She remembered the bridge falling down and people running

"I don't know why people expected ladybug to be the exception to this. We all knew something like this was going to happen eventually"

Her mother looking at her like she was a stranger, the bombs, the military, the cell, the blood on the streets-

"Hey marinette are you okay?" 

The sacrifices, the burials, the-

"I think she's going to faint"

and as everything went black the last thought in her head she remembered was how she couldn't stop it 


	2. With my feelings on fire, guess I'm a bad liar

She woke up with Chloe staring down at her as she sucked on her lollipop 

She sat up immediately and looked at her surroundings 

nurses office

"what happened ?"

"you went bat shit crazy and kept on slamming your head onto a wall until you clocked the fuck out"

"You had what seems to be a panic attack and fainted" a lady said pointedly 

she rested her hand on Chloe's shoulder 

"save the lies for the theater dear"

Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed marinette "well she's fine so we'll be leaving now ms. petagrew"  

As her memories were returning to her so was embarrassment. She thought she had better control of her emotions. She thought that she had pushed this so deep and so far that hearing about it wouldn't hurt her as much as it use to. 

Wishful thinking couldn't shape her reality.

as she made her way down the steps a familiar face caught her eye.

No it couldn't be.

Adrien agreste. Thee Adrien agreste. He was nodding patiently as Nino talked to him.How someone could look even even more beautiful in person was beyond her. It made sense that his family had sent him away during the attacks.

but seeing him so close to her-

"no" said chloe

"What ?"

"I said no. I can hear the whole we-are-star-crossed-lovers monologue you got cooking up all the way over here and I rebuke it in the name of Jesus" 

"What are you talking about" marinette  sputtered " I don't-

" save the Lies for the theater darling" she said mocking Ms.petagrews posh drawl

"besides me and Adrien are friends, so i know he would never drop his standards for someone who looks like they shop at the GAP." She smiled "no offense"

"Do take this the wrong way, why are you here ?"

"Alya had class and she made me pick you up unfortunately"

marinette reminded herself to talk to alya about throwing her under the bus

When they got back to their rooms Chloe had thrown something into her arms. 

"What is this ?"

"A dress. A very expensive one at that, keep up please"

"No I mean-

"I'm going out with Sabrina to this party and because I apparently have this thing for the hopeless, I'm taking you with" she sighed 

Marinette took it with disdain, it was Vera wang and it looked amazing.

                       .        .      .

As marinettes day continued at ravenswood university, her love for the schools strangeness and it's people grew.

Her anger at her parents though wouldn't let her succom to it for that long. How could they abandon her ? How could they give up on her ? How could they leave her ?

She pushed the white hot feeling and all of the hurt away. She couldn't risk another incident. Instead she focused on all of the things she enjoyed about the school. How independent she felt, how laybacked all of her teachers were, and offcourse adrien agreste. They never really talked much after his father pulled him out of middle school( on the first day no less) opting for home schooling instead. 

She walked into the lounge area, hoping to see alya ( it was getting dark and her room key was lost)only to see a group of people huddled around the tv.

"-be on the look out for any suspicious looking characters. Curfew is set at 8 pm folks" it cut to a blond news anchor with a plastered on smile " thank you john. on to a rising epidemic: comas-"

Nino shut the tv off "I can't believe some dude is going around slitting people's throats. If I had that level of aggression and ambition I would direct that shit to winning a video game tournament"

"Nino are you serious right now" said Adrien 

"YES IM BEING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW. What a waste of emotion"

" Maybe you can try directing all that ambition to your straight D's ? Senior year is right around the corner you know" Alix said 

Nino got up from the couch and hit Adrien with a pillow " I can't believe you told ! " 

Laughter and fighting pursued as marinette walked towards Nino 

"hey" 

silence and eyes fell upon her. Shit she said that way to loudly.

"I lost my keys. I was wondering if you had alyas number ?"

" Uh yeah I do. I could just wa-

adrien stood up and grabbed his bag "it's okay I can take her. Chloe gave me a spare" he looked at her and pointed his head towards the door.  _Follow._

 

"Um woah okkkaaayy their shall be follow up questions tomorrow as to why you have the keys to satans den" Nino yelled as they walked out the door.

Marinette had a million of her own questions whirling in her head as they walked down the quiet hallway. Why did he have the keys to my room ? Why did he offer to walk me ? Did he remember me ? 

"Your room was under construction and I came around a lot to help out. Chloe wanted her room to be the biggest one in the whole dormitory. It seems the dean listened to all those complaints though, since I guess she has roommates now"

He turned and smiled at her

her heart was beating so fast. By god he was beautiful. Were his eyelashes always that long ? its not fair 

" I just thought today would be a good time to return the set of keys she gave me"

and his hair ? Maybe it's insane good genitcs, maybe it's maybeline

"Not much of a talker are you ?"

Marinettes vocal chords had gone on vacation, checked out to some German hotel and left her ass high and dry. She imagined herself makeing headlines as she became a worldwide medical phenomenon. " The girl who went mute because of Beauty"

" it's okay I can talk for the both of us" he grinned

They reached her room and he pulled out the keys "and here we are !" She gave what she hoped was a flirtatious laugh but instead came out more as a wheeze. Adrien,the Good Samaritan that he was, asked her if she was okay. He then proceeded to give her some sparking water despite her protests. 

He opened the door for her and waved goodbye, marinette nearly made her way inside before stopping 

She took a deep breath

" Adrien wait !" He turned around

" thanks for you know-" she gestured to the door " helping me" someone end me she thought

"Anything for an old friend" he said 

her heart dropped

"see you around marinette"

she watched him walk away and basked in the pure happiness overload before deciding to go inside. When she turned around she came eye to eye with Chloe. 

"Hello peasant" she pulled her inside and shut the door with her leg "your late. Remember the party I graciously invited you to ?!"Chloe eyed the spare key in her hand with a frown. 

She rolled her eyes and tossed her blond hair "get dressed Cheng"

" what about curfew ?" Her question was met with the slam of the bathroom door

                      .        .         .

They knocked on the door and a man with a buzz cut answered. "finally we've been waiting on you !" He ushered them inside "waiting on us ?" Sabrina muttered 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I trieeed


End file.
